TickTock
by Necron warrior
Summary: Scrapperton fanfic. 'nuff said


"A robot is an automatically guided machine, able to do tasks on its own. Another common characteristic is that by its appearance or movements, a robot often conveys a sense that it has intent or agency of its own." - Wikipedia

**A Scrapperton fanfic. Because I needed one.**

"TICK-TOCK TIME!"

Scrapperton was sitting on a piece of debris hurling into space, over the time of his previous encounter with the monkey team, his mind had decayed and he was now mentally unstable. He was trying to stab his scepter into his hat - but he was failing epically - and poking himself in the eye instead.

"TICKTICKTICKTICKTICK – TOCK TIME!!!!"

His eye was now bleeding and he was poking his brain instead. He probably would have died had he not been on a collision course with the super robot. The robot's scanners didn't pick him up as he was too small, so his asteroid made it into the waste disposal tube. The remnants of his brain (that wasn't leaking out his eye socket) remembered the super robot and how it foiled his plans before. He wiped some fecal matter off of his face and crawled into the small airlock. He stabbed his scepter into the wall and took control of the airlock hatch, which he forced to open. The air inside the robot rushed out in a wave travelling at about light speed, buffeting into Scrapperton's body and tearing off an arm. Fortunately, the arm was the one he did not use to hold his scepter. He forced the rest of him into the chamber where the waste was disposed. The monkeys would probably send someone to find out why they had just lost 20% of their air supply, so Scrapperton put his back against the wall and waited for the door to his right to open. The door flew up and a green face appeared, to which Scrapperton swung his scepter at with all the power his right arm could muster.

There was the sound of bone crunching, cartilage snapping and a faint 'squelch' as his nose bone stabbed into his brain, killing him instantly, although there was still enough time for him to feel immense pain. The green monkey lay on the floor, face like a crater against his head. It was a shame he had to die; he was Scrapperton's favorite, although the leftovers of his brain probably wouldn't remember that as it was fixated on only one thing, the total destruction of the monkey team.

Scrapperton ran down the hallway in pursuit of the rest of the team, who were still oblivious to his existence. He ran to the monkeys sleep area, in the hope of an easy kill. The only one on in a tube was Sprx, so he decided to savor this moment. He typed on a nearby keypad; well, typed is on over exaggeration, as he just hit the large red button. The tube opened with the hiss of hydraulics and Sprx moaning something about beauty sleep as he rubbed his eyes. The last thing those eyes saw was the sharp tip of a sceptre and some grey matter.

Scrapperton put his foot against the tube and gave an almighty tug as the corpse went into a spasm slightly and then went limp. He shook his sceptre to remove the eye and some brain and left to go to Chiro's room.

It should have been easy to kill Chiro, he was listening to an iPod completely oblivious to his surroundings, but as Scrapperton was about to cleave his skull in two, a large fist came out of nowhere and blocked it. Scrapperton turned to the assailant just in time to see some knuckles.

Scrapperton seemed unabashed by the attempt to stop him, and continued his attack on Chiro. Although Nova tried to stop him, his one arm was too fast for her and managed to spear Chiro through his chest and lift up the still flailing body.

At that moment, Gibson and Antauri came to see the commotion, and Scrapperton hurled Chiro's corpse at Gibson with the force of a 38 kiloton bomb, obliterating Gibson instantly and leaving Chiro as a smudge on the wall. Scrapperton looked at Antauri and registered he was a robot.

"I see you've decided to upgrade... good choice "

He then swung his staff in an arc at Nova, who ducked just in time, although Scrapperton had planned for this and kicked Nova to unbalance her. As he was about to deliver the killing blow, his arm came off and fell to the ground.

Antauri stood in front of Nova, with his claws out, glaring at Scrapperton.

He looked at the nub that used to be his right arm. "'Tis only a flesh wound!"

And with that he charged at Antauri, attempting to headbut him, and failing as he tripped and fell on his knees. He looked at Antauri and his claw was poised at his neck.

"How could you kill one of your own kind?" Scrapperton asked.

"You are not my kind" and with that, Antauri beheaded the late Scrapperton, oil splattering on the walls.

"We are more alike...than you think..." and with that the head stopped glowing, and the entity that was Scrapperton ceased to be.

"What did he mean...by that?" Nova queried.

Antauri's eyes widened in realisation. "RU-" he shouted.

Scrapperton's corpse began to glow as it released an EMP with its remaining power. When it was over, Nova crawled over to where Antauri's body lay frozen, its mouth captured in mid-speech. Nova looked at the body, trying to find an 'on' switch of some sort; her eyes began to water in frustration and the realisation that Antauri may be gone forever. Finding no switch, she began letting the tears flow freely from her eyes and she began to sob, getting louder as the time went on. She hugged near his body, her tears forming pools on the floor, she wouldn't comprehend Antauri was dead; he had survived the worm, just to be stopped here? It didn't make sense, like god was playing tricks on her, it just wasn't fair.

Far above, the gods laughed.

**Very **** story.**


End file.
